Porque Eu Amo Isso!
by Kiah chan
Summary: Hoje eu descobri que o chocolate não traz só quilinhos extra. SasuSaku -Presente para Pups-


**Porque Eu Amo Isso!**

By Kiah chan 

Assistia a chuva torrencial que caia lá fora, da janela da minha casa... Ai! Tudo isso podia se resumir a uma só palavra: TÉDIO PURO! u.ú

Voltei ao sofá em que estava sentada há dois minutos atrás, e apertei o "play" do controle, para terminar de ver o meu gostoso na TV n.n

- Snif! BRAD PITT! FOGE DAÍ SEU LOIRO IMPRESTÁVEL!!! CORRE! NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ele não podia morrer! NÃOOO!!! Por que ele teve que ficar pra salvar aquela garota, que nem era bonita por sinal, e levar a flechada naquele calcanhar maldito? T.T POR QUÊ??

Recomecei a chorar... "Tróia" era um filme ideal para assistir enquanto meus hormônios davam uma festa de arromba no meu corpo... Humpf! E aqueles homens nojentos ainda têm coragem de falar que uma mulher é muito sensível! ò.ó Ahhh! Vai catar coquinho!! Eles dizem isso porque não sabem o significado da TPM... Aí se um machista passasse um dia no corpo de uma mulher em época de TPM e cólica... Tenho certeza que o infeliz não sobreviveria ù.ú

Continuei chorando e devorando a panela de chocolate que havia derretido em banho Maria. Que se dane a balança! Eu tô afim mesmo é de afogar as minhas mágoas no chocolate extra gorduroso que se colocava na minha frente!!

Dei uma conferida no relógio apenas para ter a certeza de que ainda não tinha passado das sete horas da noite... Mas quem se importava?

Suspirei. Voltei a atenção na TV... E me arrependi totalmente!

- NÃO PODEM QUEIMAR O BRAD PITT NO FOGO!!! NÃO PODEMMM!!!!

Se eu sou histérica? É só impressão sua, meu querido... Se nós mulheres somos escandalosas demais? Ahhh! Você tá falando isso porque não é o Brad Pitt! Pura inveja machista!

Enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam do meu rosto, fui tendo um vago pensamento sobre o quê meus companheiros de equipe poderiam estar fazendo neste exato momento.

Hahaha! Como se eu não soubesse! Treinando, óbvio u.ú Sim, sim... Treinando no meio da tempestade que resolveu dar uma festa lá fora! E olha como ela é esperta... Convidou até os trovões e mini-furacões para que pudessem partilhar da mesma alegria!

Humpf! Foi muita sorte meu ciclo menstrual ter adiantado. Ótima desculpa para fugir de uma gripe ù.ú

Concentrei meus olhos na TV... Aqueles créditos finais pareciam tão embaçados! Melhor lavar o meu rosto! Eu devo estar pior que qualquer coisa muito ruim! . Tenho até medo de me deparar com a imagem que possivelmente surgiria no espelho! Putz! Mas é tão fácil resolver esse problema! É só fingir que a cidadã (Ou "coisa macabra") que é refletida no espelho não é a minha pessoa! Simples assim! A "garota" (leia-se "monstra") de cabelos despenteados, olhos inchados e cara amassada decididamente não será eu! A poderosa Haruno Sakura! HAHAHAHA!!

Desisti de lutar contra as minhas conspirações "geniais" e resolvi me dirigir ao banheiro para, pelo menos, parecer apresentável.

Porém aquele não era meu dia de sorte. Não mesmo! Fui interrompida do trajeto pelo irritante som da campainha. Suspirei pesadamente. Estava em estado deplorável, sem condição nenhuma de atender a porta sem risco de matar o infeliz de susto!

"Tudo bem Sakura! Provavelmente é algum aviso da Tsunade-sama! Não precisa se preocupar! É só ir em direção à porta, atendê-la e..."

- Oi! Des-

- Sakura?

- O.O "NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

- Sasu-suke-kun? "T.T"

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? õ.o

- Por que diz isso?

- Você está com uma aparência horrível! u.u

- è.é

- Você não vai me convidar para entrar, Sakura?

- Ahh! Claro! Entre!

Dei espaço para o Sasuke passar e fechei a porta. (Leia-se bateu a porta!) Sasuke olhou para mim com uma cara interrogativa, que foi resolvida com apenas um sorriso forçado.

"Tomara que meus dentes não estejam com chocolate! T.T"

- Peraí que eu vou buscar uma toalha para você!

Sim minhas queridas. O Uchiha mais novo estava na minha sala ensopado!!! Nunca tive uma visão tão privilegiada! - Um moreno pingando, com as roupas coladas no corpo e com uma expressão naturalmente sexy! Huhuhu! Irresistível!! e.e Acho que as minhas "idéias" sobre o que fazer com o Brad Pitt pode esperar e.e!!

- Aqui está! Por favor, sente!

- Obrigado!

- Mas o que te trás aqui, afinal? Veio me dar bronca ou algo do tipo?

- Achei que você já tivesse esquecido u.u

- Humpf!

FlashBack 

- Sakura! Por que não desiste!?

- Porque eu não sou mulher de desistir tão fácil, Sasuke-kun!

- Humpf!

Sakura continuava atacando sucessivamente o Uchiha com toda a sua velocidade e força, que pareciam ser facilmente desviadas pelo moreno.

- Chega disso!

- Mas o q-

E a kunoichi foi pro chão com apenas um soco.

- Já chega por hoje!

- Urgh! Então você vai desistir? - Vociferava a garota entre os dentes, tentando se recuperar.

Mas não deu nem tempo de levantar. Sasuke a puxou com força indo de encontro com o seu corpo.

- Eu não sou homem de desistir tão fácil, Sakura!

Isso foi suficiente para amolecer a kunoichi e deixá-la com as pernas fracas.

- Sasuke-kun... O que vai fazer?

Não veio resposta. Apenas um ataque que jogou a kunoichi direto no chão.

- Ganhei u.u

- Mas co-

- Eu ganhei Sakura! u.u Já chega agora! Deixa de ser teimosa!

- ò.ó Rsrsrs! "Idiota"

Fim do FlashBack 

- Você roubou naquela luta. Aquilo que você fez foi muito baixo Sasuke!

- Eu não vou discutir com você.

- Mas afinal, o que veio fazer aqui então? "Cara! o Sasuke-kun tá sentado no meu sofá! Nunca mais eu vou limpar ele x.x'"

- Kakashi-sensei queria saber o que tinha acontecido com você. A Tsunade-sama só nos disse que você estava impossibilitada de treinar. Aí, ficamos preocupados!

- Humm... Você ficou preocupado comigo? "olhinhos brilhando"

- Preocupação talvez seja uma definição muito forte. Acho que curiosidade se encaixaria melhor!

- Humpf! Não se preocupe! Pode dizer pro Kakashi-sensei que eu estou bem!

- Não foi o que me pareceu quando atendeu a porta.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Você estava chorando. Uma pessoa só chora por motivos muito sérios!

Homens! Nunca irão entender verdadeiramente a nós mulheres e nossos problemas! Abençoado seja o gay! Uma pessoa capaz de compreender até nossos problemas mais íntimos! \o/

- Bom Sasuke-kun n.n' Você não precisa se preocupar com isso! É que eu estava assistindo a um filme muito triste... Por isso acabei chorando n.n''' Hehehe!

- ù.u Isso não está me convencendo! Eu só saio daqui até receber uma resposta realmente convincente!

- Por que? "olhinhos brilhando"

- Porque senão o Naruto vai ficar me enchendo o saco!

- ¬.¬' Eu estou tendo alguns "probleminhas" muito íntimos Sasuke-kun u.u'

- O seu namorado brigou com você?

- Quem disse pra você que eu tinha namorado?

- Todos dizem que você e o Sai tem um caso u.u

- Eu vou matar a porquinha è.é É claro que aquele ser irritante e eu não temos um caso!

- u.ú Bom saber

- Como disse?

- Disse "interessante"

- Ahh! "u.u Me engana que eu gosto!" Bom... Não quer jantar comigo?

- Não... Eu já vou indo! Ainda tenho que entregar uns papéis para a Godaime.

- Humm...

- Mas sabe de uma coisa Sakura? - Disse se aproximando lentamente de mim - Talvez eu fique mais um pouquinho

- Co-como assim, Sasuke-kun?

- Você fica muito linda com esse rosto! E eu não sou homem que desiste tão fácil assim!

- Sa-Sasu-

- Shiu! - Sussurrou colocando o dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios. Seu corpo já estava pressionando o meu contra a parede da sala. Foi aí que eu pude sentir com total clareza como o Sasuke-kun cheirava bem! Minhas mãos estavam apoiadas em seu peito e minha respiração já estava descompassada. Foi quando o rosto dele parou no meu pescoço, aspirando o meu perfume. Fechei meus olhos em impulso, para melhor saborear aquele momento. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o meu corpo, e percebi que se ele continuasse me provocando, eu com certeza perderia o controle.

- Fico feliz que você não tem nada com o Sai - Sussurrou ao meu ouvido e continuou - Porque se tivesse, não hesitaria em matá-lo - Beijou o meu ouvido deixando minhas pernas mais moles. Achei que ia cair se ele não tivesse segurado a minha cintura daquele jeito - Além do mais... - Levantou o meu rosto me obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos. Nesse momento pude apreciar seus orbes ônix como jamais pude em toda a minha vida. Antes de processar qualquer coisa Sasuke já capturava meus lábios num selinho suave que logo foi tomando densidade. Aquilo que antes era calmo e tímido, foi se tornando um beijo extremamente exigente e selvagem, onde cada língua reconhecia o seu espaço na boca do outro. Sasuke me abraçava possessivamente, acabando com qualquer resistência por parte minha.

Logo, o beijo foi sendo apartado bem devagar. Não imaginei que beijaria o Sasuke desse jeito quando sai da cama hoje de manhã!!!

Nossas respirações foram voltando ao normal, e Sasuke acabou quebrando a harmônica sinfonia de respirações irregulares e batidas descompassadas:

- Eu adoro chocolate!

**FIM!**

**Oi!!**

**Essa é uma fic muito especial (Feita agora /o/) para a minha pupila tão querida: Tetê!!**

**Moça! Eu te adoro muitão . Essa fic é um presente só para você feita com todo o meu carinho e criatividade!!!**

**Espero que goste dela pupila!!! Pois eu amei a sua!!!**

**Te adoro muito!!!! **

**Espero que tenha gostado!!!**

**Muitos beijos!!!**


End file.
